


When The Peaky Blinders Went To School

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/M, Gangsters, Modern Era, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Peaky Blinders are at a modern day London academy after being kicked out of their last school.<br/>Chaos endures.<br/>Romance blossoms.<br/>And shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Peaky Blinders Went To School

Tommy Shelby was consciously aware of his reputation as he joined Year Ten of Hillgrove Academy in London. He was also fully aware of the cigarettes he kept in his inside blazer pocket and girls staring at him and some blushing. But Thomas Shelby wasn't there for any of them. He had been put in this fucking school because his last one said that him and his siblings were 'troublesome' and 'a handful'. Fuck them, how can they hope to be teachers if they can't control some fifteen and sixteen year olds.

Arthur, Ada and John walked in with him, and everyone moved away from there path so they would pass with no problems. They hadn't even been half an hour in the school building before people were scared of them. The man who was some teacher on a new pupil committee walked over to them and ushered them up some stairs and into an office.

As the four walked into the office. They saw there was only one chair oppisite the desk for them. They looked from each other to chair and back again before wrestling and running toward the chair to decide who would sit in it. John won after Tommy and Arthur got into their own fight on the floor. Ada just rolled her eyes and shared the chair with John.

"CALM DOWN, PLEASE!" The teacher boomed causing the two brothers to stand up laughing. "Alright so I am Mr-"

"Sir, what are you a teacher of?" John interjected and the man scowled at him.

"I teach English and my name is Mr-"

"Will you be teaching us sir?" John asked again.

"Well you won't be in the same classes so I'm not sure but-"

"Can't we just go in the same class?" John said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sir yelled massaging his temples. Ada said some words into John's ear and they both began laughing hysterically.

In through the door came a girl with shoulder length wavy blonde hair. Tommy stood with his mouth slightly open as she made school uniform sexy.

"Sir, I've got the mocks from the office for you to grade." She said placing some tests onto the teachers desk. Her Irish accent was so perfect and glided off her tongue.

  
She was shorter than Tommy, with quite a thin stature and a beautiful smile. Her skin looked like porcelain it was so smooth even though there was some red acne spots on her forehead. But Thomas Shelby didn't care, he needed to know this girl and quick.

"Just leave them here Grace. Oh actually, you might as well give one of these new students a tour." She looked at the brothers and Tommy's heart felt like it was going to fail.

"Well they can't all be in my class. Who's in Year Ten out of you four?" As soon as she said Year Ten, Tommy stepped forward with enthusiasm. "Oh, well I suppose your coming with me." She had a purple bag with the words 'we wear black on Wednesdays' on it, which she slung over her shoulder as beckoned to Tommy to follow her. She walked out of the door as Tommy was making smug smiles at his brothers.

In to the office next was another year nine student called Freddie, he took Ad a and John off on a tour or to their lessons. Ada and John were the same age, John was just six minutes older than her. They both entered the school in year nine and had been put in all the same classes.

Leaving Arthur sitting very smugly on the chair with one arm resting on the back. He glared at the teacher and clearly made him nervous. Being the oldest, Arthur needed to cement the Shelby name in the books and make the family look good. Arthur was in year eleven, and currently was preparing to take his first GCSE'S. Which was his first assessment of his use of the family name.

"I think you'll be in my classes, your in my tutor group anyway." The blonde haired bombshell said to Tommy who was not focussing on her. More on the sweet smell of her conditioner or her perfume. As she turned around to see what he was doing, Tommy was walking forward with his eyes pretty much closed. Grace stopped walking and Tommy carried on into a wall. As he swore and turned around, she giggled and smiled.

"I see you think my suffering is funny." Tommy said as he walked up to her in the corridor and rubbed his jaw.

"I can see you don't care what I have to say. What were you doing anyway.?" Grace asked in a questioning voice.

"Nothing." His thick brummie accent made the word sound angrier than it was meant to.

"Okay then. So at the moment we're in the English block. If you will follow me I'll take you to maths and science."

Give or take, about 20 minutes later Grace turned to Tommy and said.

"Why did you come here? I thought you lived in Birmingham?" Tommy knew he had to lie. How could he tell her, he was strung up in some drugs business and that his family delved into some dodgy stuff.

"Family stuff." And that was the end of it.

"Okay. Fair enough. I mean, you don't know me, why should you tell me. Anyway, I'll take you to my tutor room which is also yours. You got here a little early so there's still about five minutes left of this period." She rushed off up some stairs and Tommy ran off after her.

Arthur was taken by the teacher to a small art room with only about ten other students in it. Most were revising, listening to music or chatting. But there was only one person who took any notice of Arthur. She looked at him with big round eyes and smiled. Arthur didn't know what to do and he just scowled, causing her to look sadly back at her book. As he sat down opposite the girl with the big round eyes. She didn't look up this time.

"I'm Arthur." He said in a raspy voice. She looked up slightly at his outstretched hand. Looking as if he had just offered her a gun, she shook his hand with lowered eyes.

"I'm Linda." She replied. Then looking back at her book Arthur sighed and looked at something on his phone. Not noticing how she smiled at the table.

John trailed behind Ada and Freddie that were walking against one another. He could see that his twin was staring longingly at the boy but he didn't get why. He was tall and lanky, with no muscle, a really weird middle parting haircut and was just wrong. John would never admit that he was a protective brother, only Tommy and Arthur had ever done that. Finn had probably said he would, but he's too young to make an impact. But they all knew that if anyone ever hurt her, they would pummel that person into a wall. 

He could see that no one would notice if he slipped away. So John walked around and down a few corridors till he got to a door that led outside. Walking around one of the courtyards. He pulled out a cigarette and rested it on his lips. As he walked around the back of a wall, he lit it and inhaled. Looking up he noticed a girl with black hair leaning against the wall with a fag in her hand, as she stared out at the sky. When she saw John she jumped and looked scared. 

"Who the fuck are you?" She hissed, John heard the thick brummie accent she also held. 

"John Shelby, not at your service Madame."John replied with a bow. Leaning against the wall he held the cigarette between his thumb and his finger. While the girl held it between her index finger and her middle one. 

"Name's Esme." She replied with a smile. "We should probably get back to our tutors. It's nearly time for the first bell. I've never seen you before." 

"Yeah. Me and my siblings are new. Just came down from Birmingham." He took one last drag before dropping the fag onto the concrete and stamping it out. She did the same and walked closer to him. Looking up at him as she got closer till she was nearly step from being up close to them. 

"What year you in?" She asked with a smirk. John gulped nervously and sniffed. 

"Nine. What about you?"

"Same as you. Come on." Pulling him by his tie, John followed Esme willingly like a dog. 

Tommy followed Grace to the maths block where they walked into a classroom where everyone was yelling. There was a teacher in the room but they hardly seemed to care about the two girls having a bitch off in the middle of the class. 

"Sir, this is the new student Tommy Shelby." The teacher took out his earphones and sighed. 

"Alright. Go and sit anywhere and follow Grace. Do whatever." Grace walked around the tables and everyone yelling at each other. Sitting down in the back row, Tommy joined Grace and scratched his head. 

 As Tommy sat down, the two girls in the fight carried on yelling but all the other girls started staring at Tommy as he leant back in his chair, silently. 

"Why are they all staring at me?" Tommy rasped quietly close to Graces ear. 

"C'mon, you know why. Your a stereotypical bad boy as such that they're all attracted to. The rebel amongst others if you will. Your reputation seems to be proceeding you." She whispered back. Tommy nodded and looked at the class that stared at him. He didn't show the faintest smile or a sign of nervousness. Tommy was the complete portrait of calmness right now. 

"Are you one of those bruvers that's gon be joinin our school?" One of the girls asked. He had never heard someone who sounded more like a chav in his life, but there's a first time for everything. 

"Yes. As it happens, I am. Thomas Shelby is the name." He had never wanted a fag more than right now. 

"Were you the one in all that drugs business and that robberies?" Another guy asked. Tommy didn't know these people and had to lie through his teeth. 

"I have no idea of what you are referring to. But it sounds to dangerous for my family." Everyone lost interest and started yelling at each other again. 


End file.
